


And the Winner is

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Crack, Mid-Canon, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets up with Derek at his loft eager to tell him all about the strange goings-on in Beacon Hills, but Derek's got stranger tales to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Winner is

**Author's Note:**

> A cracky little ficlet for 3x15: Galvanize. I'm not quite sure what those claws were, I'm just guessing here.
> 
> This is more of a gen piece so their relationship is secondary but it is intended. It's a follow-up to [_A Promise_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940313).

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Stiles asked as soon as Derek opened the door. Stiles stepped inside before Derek could even invite him in. "You won't believe what's been going on."

"Can't be worse than what I've been through. I've just learnt some disturbing things concerning Peter."

"Should have just asked me. I can tell you ten disturbing things I learned about Peter when I drove him all over Beacon Hills. What's this?" Stiles examined the cylindrical object on Derek's desk. It had the triskele symbol on one end and some weird things inside. Stiles couldn't quite tell what they were, so when Derek said they were an alpha's claws, Stiles slowly put the object back on the table and backed away from it. Stiles pointed at it, "Alpha claws? Never mind, I don't want to know. Just please tell me I won't find a jar with alpha eyes in your fridge."

Derek rolled his eyes with annoyed look on his face. "Of course not."

Stiles levelled a look at Derek, who crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, you win this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Totally loved Coach and Danny in this episode. And I really want to see Stiles and Lydia open a detective agency together. That'd be so cool.
> 
> BTW, was this episode longer than usual? I think it was and some of the scenes were cut for length. So does anyone know how the hell Scott ended up with Lydia and Stiles after Barrow hit him and kidnapped Kira? And what happened between these two scenes?


End file.
